The present invention relates to a multiple-chambered inkjet cartridge and more specifically to an arrangement which enables the transport and regulation of multiple different and separate inks, from an inkjet printer, to separate chambers in the ink cartridge.
In prior arrangements, ink is stored in the cartridge in different chambers. However, these arrangements are such that the different chambers in the printer cartridge are not configured to support refill.
Prior solutions have found ways to transport and regulate one ink to a single chambered body. However, numerous intricacies exist in creating a printer cartridge that can transport and regulate multiple inks to a multiple chambered body.